


Dark On Me

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a softy towards Kagami, Doesn't know he's there though, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, His song is his confession to Aomine, Kagami's best friends talk him into singing, M/M, Oblivious Kagami Taiga, Pianist!Kagami, Pining, Singer!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's old friends from America come to visit him and push him into singing on stage. The song he chooses is his confession to someone he's liked for some time. What he doesn't realize is that the guy he likes is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark On Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HEYA GUYS! :D
> 
> This fic idea was from a very awesome reviewer Natecchi! XD I hope you like it how I envisioned it!
> 
> Enjoy~

"Come on Taiga, don't be such a wimp." The voice taunts him playfully from his right side. The man, his friend from America, named Mitch Hadfield leaned forward in his seat, getting up close and into his personal space. "It's just one song! We all love to hear you sing," he waves his hand to gesture towards the rest of the two visitors and Kagami's friends sitting at his table. "And I'm sure your Japanese friends would love to hear it too."

Kagami glared at him, "No."

Mitch pouted, "Awww~ don't be shy, you have an awesome voice!"

"Yeah, let's hear ya buddy," another male chimed in and his red eyes shot laser beams towards him. He hated when all his old friends would gang up on him. This time it was Jake Perry, a tall dark haired male with a penchant for getting into trouble with the law. Which was actually how they met, but that was a story for another time.

His eyebrow twitched, "I said no. Or do you not understand the word?"

Kuroko cut in, deadpanning, "Do _you_ Kagami-kun?" He scowled.

"Shut up Kuroko! Of course I know what it means." His American friends burst out laughing at the put out look on his face. They knew him too well to be scared of the ferocious look he had. "Stop being so difficult. And you guys are no better! Especially you!" Kagami pointed at Mitch.

Mitch blinked, and an innocent smile slid onto his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"Yeah Kagamicchi, Mitcchi is a very nice guy!" Kise chirped, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Kagami eyed them with dread; he didn't like how much they were getting along. In fact, now that he thought about it, they were almost like twins, well except for the fact that they looked nothing alike… but their personalities… freaky. Mitch had pitch-black hair, with bright blue eyes and a short, stocky stature, whereas Kise… well he was sunshine in physical form.

The last one of his friends spoke up softly, but everyone stopped to listen, "I would very much enjoy hearing you sing again Taiga. Your voice is very soothing." He smiled gently at Kagami, making him unconsciously relax his tense shoulders. Daren West was never too outspoken, and tended to like the quiet much more than others, so it was a wonder how he exactly came into their group of friends. And to everyone's surprise, other than Tatsuya, he was his closest friend. Daren's quiet, soothing presence and Taiga's animalistic aura meshed well, and balanced each other out.

Kagami hesitated; he was averse to denying Daren anything, "I don't know… You know I don't like singing in front of people."

"I didn't even know you could sing Kagami-kun. It will be enlightening to hear." Kuroko said from next to Daren. "I wish the rest of the Miracles were here to see it. I'm sure they'd be interested as well."

He shrugged, "I invited them, and I never got a response from Murasakibara, but I'm sure that's cause he's busy with Tatsuya. Akashi had to decline due to some business and Midorima said that he was last on the horoscopes and 'could not be bothered to be surrounded by so many ticking time bombs' as he put it."

"And Aomine-kun? What did he say?" Kuroko asked, a certain light in his eyes.

"Ah," he looked to the side, "I must've forgotten to tell him." When Kagami wasn't looking all his friends exchanged looks.

"Hm." Kuroko sipped his vanilla flavored drink, "well it's not too late, I'm sure he'd come if you asked."

"I'm not so sure, and there's no reason to bother him today. He's probably busy…" Kagami laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck. "Anyways, I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." After he was a few feet away Mitch and Jake leaned in to whisper to each other.

"What was _that_ all about? Didn't he talk about that guy all the freakin' time on the phones? Right Daren?" Jake said, eyes shooting glances towards the men's bathroom every once in a while.

"Yeah, like he couldn't shut up about the guy." Mitch input with a nod of his head as if to emphasize his point. "C'mon Daren, give us the goods."

Daren sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know why you think I have all the answers."

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Pah-leez. When don't you know everything?" Kuroko and Kise looked on in interest as the friends kept talking.

"I believe our dear friend Taiga has a very complicated relationship with this Aomine Daiki character…"

"And…?" Mitch cut in, bouncing in his seat.

"If you would let me finish Mitch?" Daren spoke, the slightest edge of annoyance in his voice. Mitch gulped and nodded. "As I was saying. Taiga seems to respect Aomine very much, but they have very similar personalities and so they clash a lot."

Kuroko agreed, "That is very true West-kun. Sometimes it can be overwhelming being around them, but my two lights have a connection on another level that even I cannot touch. In fact, I think I'll invite him now." Kuroko knew exactly what Aomine was to Kagami, but didn't really want to be the one to spill the beans to his American friends. He had always known that Kagami was gay, but it wasn't until recently that he realized whom he liked. The only problem, he still didn't know how Aomine felt about Kagami.

"Good Idea Kuroko!" Mitch chorused along with Kise, both of them grinning widely at each other. "Jinx!" "You owe me a coke!" "Jinx again!" Jake's eyes narrowed and smacked both of them on the heads.

"Would you two shut up? I swear you're like a damn monkey on crack. Should've never allowed you to have pop on the plane."

"And you're no fun! Party pooper~" Mitch complained as he watched Kuroko pull out his phone and start typing away.

"There, he's on his way." Kuroko gave a small smile. "Kagami-kun will be very happy."

"Cause his friends comin?" Jake inquired.

Kise got a thoughtful look, and made sure to lock eyes with everyone before speaking seriously (as rare as it is), "I believe that Kagamicchi and Aominecchi cannot be described as friends. They are… it's hard to explain, but there is something more as Kurokocchi said. They cannot be classified as friends, or even rivals anymore as they have evolved from that. I've heard Aominecchi speak about how they meet up at least three times a week for one-on-ones and then sometimes go back to Kagamicchi's to eat."

"That is… very interesting." Daren said contemplatively, "I guess we will have to wait for them to interact before we can get a solid idea on what they are to each other. My money's on them liking each other." Kuroko gave Daren West an appraising look, he was much like him, and could see underneath the front Kagami puts up.

Mitch, who was drinking, immediately spit out his water all over Jake. " _What?!_ You mean like like? Not just like, cause I mean that'd be friends right? And you said they were more than friends, and more than rivals so what do you—," Jake growled and leaned over to knock the bottom of his cup up and spill the rest of the water over Mitch's lap. Mitch squealed and rushed to grab napkins to wipe it off.

Jake grunted in amusement, "Serve's you right. I hate it when you babble."

"Y-you meanie~!"

"What happened here?" Kagami voiced out from behind Mitch, making him jump in fright and end up spilling more all over him.

"Dammit Taiga!"

He snorted, "Idiot. Why did I even ask when we've got the legendary klutz here."

"I resent that Taiga!" Mitch whined. "I'm not that much of a klutz. Right, guys?" He turned to face the rest of them. Jake merely looked away and Daren seemed to be fiddling with his phone. " _Guys~"_

Kagami sat down laughing as he clapped his shoulder, "Mitch, you were in a wheelchair from tripping _up_ stairs and breaking your foot, and while you were in it somehow managed to get your _other_ foot tangled under the wheel and face plant. I think that takes some serious klutz abilities right there."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, if you didn't heal so darn fast I think you'd live in a wheelchair."

"It's all right Mitcchi~" Kise smiled brightly, making Mitch perk up and nod back, previous grumpy mood forgotten.

Their conversations were momentarily stopped as everyone in the vicinity clapped as the person on stage gave a bow after their performance. A man came up once he got down and smiled at the crowd, "Hello everyone, that was Hizashi Kiro, give him another round of applause!" They all clapped again, Kise and Mitch being the loudest to their table's annoyance. "All right, no one else signed up so the stage is free if anyone wants to volunteer!"

All eyes at his table turned to face Kagami, who shook his head and glared. "No. Absolutely not, there's no way—,"

"No one? Oh well— ACK! Where did you come from?" The man had jumped from the small blue haired man appearing at his side.

"I wanted to say something if I may," Kuroko said kindly and the host nodded and gave him the microphone. "Good evening, I would like to introduce my friend Kagami-kun who is a very talented singer but is a little shy. Let's help him get some confidence." He pointed right at him and smiled deviously.

His friends all burst into chuckles as Kagami stared, open mouthed at his blue haired best friend. _EX-Bestfriend,_ Kagami thought. The rest of the people turned their eyes to him and started cheering 'Kagami' and clapping very loudly. He shook his head no viciously, almost giving himself whiplash. To his dismay, the chants only got louder and louder, making him turn red. Sighing, he gave in. He knew Kuroko would only egg them on further until he did, the little bastard.

Kagami stepped onto the stage next to Kuroko and spoke to the host, "do you have a piano?" He nodded and pulled back the cover of the stage more to reveal a beautiful piano. "Thank you," he said to the man before grabbing the microphone from Kuroko.

Clearing his throat he glared at his friends, who just hollered at him, "Ahem, hey there. I'm Kagami Taiga. I guess I'll sing one of my favorite songs. It means a lot to me so I hope that you'll like it. I wish the person that this is for could hear it and maybe then they'd understand a little about what's been happening."

His friends were looking at him curiously and he rubbed his neck nervously, before closing his eyes and just saying all that he'd wanted to, "Ahh. You said to me the first time I met you that my light was too dim, and well, you may have been right. In fact you were so right, that I was angry and frustrated. What you said might have meant one thing, but to me, well, it explained a lot more than I thought. You though, your light was what drew me in, what gave me strength… and now, I want to see it again. This is for you," he turned around before opening his eyes, so no one could see the mist in them. Kagami walked to the piano and sat down, pushing up the cover of the keys.

He sighed and brushed them lightly, and spoke into the microphone on top of it, "This is called Dark on Me by Starset." The beginning started out slow with the piano, and his long fingers stretched easily to hit each key just right. After the intro he closed his eyes again, and sang softly, passionately.

_There's no hate,_   
_There's no love_   
_Only dark skies that hang above_   
_I call your name as I walk alone_   
_Send a signal to guide me home_

Kagami kept singing, the whole place going deathly quiet at the soothing, smooth voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine and goose bumps on their arms. His voice cracked at the beginning of the next stanza.

_Light the night up, you're my dark star  
And now you're falling away_

_But I found in you what was lost in me_   
_In a world so cold and empty_   
_I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_   
_In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

The beat picked up, and each time it sent a pulse of emotion into each person in the audience. Kagami's fingers flew across the keyboard, beautiful in the dark light as he sang a little bit louder, with more emphasis.

_You're the cause,_   
_The antidote_   
_The sinking ship that I could not let go_   
_You led my way then disappeared_   
_How could you just walk away and leave me here?_

He wavered at the end of it, voice straining from the overwhelming tide of emotions. He was tired of being alone, tired of having someone that meant so much to him and then left. How could he be that much of a fool to think that just because he felt a certain way, that the other had to as well? As his friends always said, he was an idiot. An idiot for thinking that they could be something, that he could _mean_ something to him. They were nothing.

_Light the night up, you're my dark star  
And now you're falling away_

_But I found in you what was lost in me_  
_In a world so cold and empty_  
_I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
_In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

Kagami didn't even feel the wetness on his cheeks; he could only feel the tightness in his chest slowly loosening with each word he sang. It was almost like it was his confession, his time to get out all the things he couldn't say, but wanted to. By Kami did he want to, he wanted to go straight up to him and shout at him how he felt. But even now, he could see the rejection clear in those dark blue eyes that he had fallen in love with a few months ago.

He could do this by himself, he was strong, he was independent… _he… he couldn't do it_ …

_Blinded, I can't do this on my own  
You were all I've got, to guide me home_

_I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
_In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

_Dark on me, dark on me_  
_Dark on me, dark on me_  
_Dark on me_

_I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
_In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

With a heaving breath he stopped as his fingers paused on the last keys. Kagami had to take a few more deep breaths before he opened his eyes and to his amazement a roar of approval came. The people stood up and started clapping, shouting his name as he blushed and got down. Some even patted him on the back as he passed and he inconspicuously wiped away the tears he hadn't realized had gathered.

Slowly he was able to make it back to the table, a small, satisfied smile on his face. That had actually made him feel a little bit better than before. All those emotions had been compounding for quite some time now, and it was good to clear his head. Kagami sat down at his seat and grinned, but paused, his eyes widening. _When the hell did Aomine get here?!_

"W-what are you doing here?" Kagami stuttered but thankfully recovered quickly so no one other than Kuroko and Daren noticed.

To his surprise Aomine simply stared at him, dark eyes gleaming in the flashing lights. Those eyes roved over him, taking all of him in, making him shiver from the intensity that they held. "Ahomine?" He asked questioningly. Aomine was _never_ silent. It was kind of freaking him out to be honest.

He saw his jaw tighten, "What Bakagami?"

"I said what are you doing here?" He really was curious, as he didn't invite him on purpose. Kagami had actually been avoiding Aomine lately, declining one-on-one's and invitations to go out to Maji Burger. After a month, Aomine had stopped asking. A part of Kagami had felt relieved and another part was in despair.

"Tetsu invited me." Was his bare answer, straight to the point. "I'm surprised you noticed that I was here." Kuroko and Daren locked eyes, noticing the rising tension.

Kagami frowned, "What do you mean by that? Of course I'd notice you were here."

Aomine glared, "Well apparently you don't notice when I text you, so I figured that you wouldn't notice if I was here either."

He opened his mouth to answer, and upon realizing he _didn't_ have an answer, shut his mouth. Kagami merely looked to the side, glaring at the table like it had done him a personal wrong.

"Sooo," Mitch broke in. Smiling, he looked at Aomine, "You're Aomine Daiki right? It's so nice to meet ya, Taiga here always chats off my ear about you!" Kagami looked in horror at his friend.

Jake snickered, "It's true. I could barely get him to shut up about you." He put on a mocking tone, "Aomine did this, Aomine likes this, and Aomine doesn't want to do this. Aomine Aomine Aomine, I felt like I had your name ringing in my head for a week straight."

Kagami growled, "I do NOT do that! Right Daren?"

Everyone turned to the medium sized, blond haired man who sighed, "Unfortunately Taiga, I have to agree with them."

Aomine's eyes brightened and an evil smirk came to his face, "Is that so?" He drawled in his low voice that never failed to make Kagami's mouth dry.

"T-that… y-you guys… It's not true! Aomine just, just..." Kagami sputtered unintelligibly.

He leaned over the edge of the table, arm bracing down against it as he smirked deviously at him, "I just what?" Aomine was so close to him he could feel his warm breath ghosting over his skin, making it prickle. Gulping he tried to find words but the only thing that came to his mind was how beautiful his tan skin was glistening in the shadows.

"Um… you… what?" Kagami blinked.

"I think you broke him Aomine-kun." Kuroko laughed lightly from beside him.

"Hm. Not yet." Aomine gave a half grin that was full of naughty promises.

Kagami promptly blushed, _was it just his imagination or was Aomine flirting with him?_ "Huh?! You'll never break me you bastard ganguro!"

A full-blown grin was directed at him this time, "I wouldn't be so certain." A hand gripped his thigh, and Kagami looked down and his mouth dropped open when he realized that yep, Aomine was _definitely_ flirting with him.

His face turned his hair color and his vision swam as those long fingers slid higher, lightly caressing as he went. "W-what?"

Daren noticed what was going on and smirked, turning to the rest of them. Mitch was also open mouthed next to Kagami, as he was able to see what Aomine was doing from under the table. "You guys owe me money. Pay up," he stuck his hand out.

Jake grumbled, "damn you. Why do I ever bet against you?" Then proceeded to slap some American dollars into his hand.

Mitch didn't tear his eyes away from the hand on Kagami's thigh and managed to push some money over the middle of the table. "I didn't… ahh… didn't think you were right…"

"Well, Kagami, it was nice seeing you tonight and we should do it tomorrow before our flight out of Tokyo." Daren smiled softly at his best friend who blinked up at him, eyes finally focusing back into reality.

"Yeah Taiga, well see ya later." Jake said and Mitch could only nod and be dragged up by him.

"Indeed, later Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Kise-kun and I forgot that we have to pay a visit to my old friend as he'll be leaving tomorrow also."

"Huh?" Kise stated before he yelped and nodded along with Kuroko, "Ye-yeah! His old friend, how could I forget?" He laughed nervously and rubbed his side.

"W-wait!" Kagami gushed out desperately but they were already leaving him. "You guys said you were going to come back and play video games!" In all actuality they had only said that in passing, but he really didn't want to be left alone with Aomine right now. Kagami was usually an instinctual person, but his whole ideas of how to handle Aomine had been chucked out the window when he felt his hand on him. He needed to go home, have some time to think about _what the hell he was going to do now_ _that Aomine liked him back_.

Daren shot a smirk over his shoulder, "I'm sure Aomine will be more than glad to _play_ with you."

Kagami gaped after him, and mumbled to himself, "Why did that sound so dirty? Was that dirty?" He shook his head and noticed that the door had already shut behind his friends.

"Tch. Stop being such an idiot, they're already gone. Let's go." Before he could respond Aomine had already dragged him up and out of his chair, slapping down a few thousand yen to pay for the bill.

"B-but—," He was cut off by the look on Aomine's face and fell silent.

It was a long and quiet tension filled trip to Kagami's apartment, making it seem a lot longer than the mere five minutes it normally takes to get there. His hands shook a little bit while he was opening the door, he could feel the warmth from Aomine's body behind him. In fact, he was standing rather close, maybe _too_ close for it to be natural.

"Are you going to open the door Kagami?" He murmured into his ear, making him swallow harshly. Kagami fiddled with the key before a tan hand snuck around and wrapped around his own. He inhaled sharply, as Aomine twisted it to unlock it and opened the door to push them both inside. The door slammed shut behind them and Kagami tensed, then turned around.

"Ah, want anything to drink?" He moved to go toward the kitchen but a hand on his arm made him pause and he faced Aomine once again. To his surprise, Aomine wasn't smirking or even glaring, just looking at him. It was like in the bar when he had first sat down after his song. "Yeah Ahomine?"

"Why did you ignore my texts?"

"I wasn't—,"

"Bull-fucking-shit Bakagami! I messaged you for a month straight. And I even asked Tetsu to text you and you sent him a message right back. So don't you fucking tell me you weren't." Aomine stalked forward, limbs moving in the smooth grace that showed he was a top-notch basketball player.

Kagami backed up slowly until his back hit the wall and Aomine's arms came up to trap him so he couldn't run away. "I… It's nothing, I just didn't want to see you."

Aomine chuckled, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" He snapped.

"You are. I can tell."

Red eyes opened wide, "Huh? How could you possibly tell?"

A hand came up to brush his cheek lightly, "Whenever you lie your nose flares just so, and when you're embarrassed your ears even turn red. When you're angry, and I'm not just talking about being worked up, your jaw tightens and lips flatten. But when you're happy, your face lights up and eyes shine brighter than the sun as it sets." His dark blue eyes connected with Kagami's wide ones, "So yes, I can tell when you're lying. I notice everything about you, Baka."

"I… I don't understand."

"Tch. Guess I'll have to say it in a way that you will." Aomine smirked. "Someone said to me today, 'But I found in you what was lost in me, in a world so cold and empty, I could lie awake just to watch you breathe, in the dead of night, you went dark on me.' I was wrong about you Kagami, your light wasn't too dim, mine was. And when I finally figured out that your light brought mine back, you went dark on me. You ignored me, and you cant _ever_ do that again. Understand?" Aomine cradled the sides of Kagami's face in his hands, eyes soft as he looked at the redhead before him.

"Y-you…"

Aomine didn't waste any more time with talking, he shifted forward, slotting their mouths together gently. Kagami sighed into his mouth, melting against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. The bluenette's thumb brushed across his cheek as he put the slightest pressure against his lips. He moved slowly, almost as if not to scare Kagami away, because he had been waiting for such a long time. It was sweeter than Kagami had expected, and Aomine tasted nothing like the chocolate flavor he had expected. Instead, it was something like smooth vanilla and a hint of spice.

He broke away and placed his forehead against Kagami's, "I like you too, Bakagami. So don't go dark on me again." Kagami merely nodded, still in a daze, and pulled him back to his mouth by the back of his neck.

Perhaps the skies weren't as dark as he had thought, at least with Aomine by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be. I was going to add a smut scene, but by the time I got to the end it just didn't fit well with the feeling of the story. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed~!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are love :3


End file.
